1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an elastic grounding clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Grounding is crucial in electronic devices for reducing electro magnetic interference (EMI), so as to achieve desired functions for the electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 11, opposite edges of a common printed circuit board (PCB) 1 are respectively slidably received in two channels 3 of, and electrically connected to ground through opposite sidewalls of a housing 2 of an electronic device. However, if a size of the channel 3 is even a little greater than a thickness of the PCB 1, the corresponding edge of the PCB 1 may easily move in the channel 3, which may lead to a bad electrical connection between the PCB 1 and the housing 2. If the size of the channel 3 is even a little smaller than the thickness of the PCB 1, the corresponding edge of the PCB 1 may be damaged when slid into the channel 3.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device having an elastic grounding clip that helps to prevent edges of a PCB of the electronic device from being damaged by a housing of the electronic device, and to insure an electrical connection between the PCB and the housing.